


Smile! (the camera's are watching)

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, It ain't happy, It's better than it sounds I promise, Media perceptions, People don't know him, Tony has a mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: Tony has a mask, several in fact.But who is the person behind it?
Kudos: 9
Collections: I give up.





	Smile! (the camera's are watching)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The people thought they knew Tony Stark, public icon, brilliant but arrogant.  
The media thought they knew Tony Stark, CEO of Stark industries, charming but annoying.  
The avengers thought they knew Tony Stark, the man behind Iron Man, creative but argumentative.

Pepper Potts thought she knew Tony, her friend, generous but difficult.  
James Rhodes thought he knew Tony, his best friend, strong-willed but suffering.

Maybe none of them knew him.

Maybe the people had been lied too,  
Maybe the media fell for an act,  
Maybe the avengers didn’t look deep enough,  
Maybe Pepper didn’t see him at his most real,  
Maybe Rhodey stopped being able to distinguish the true Tony from lies,

Maybe the people they saw were the real thing.

Maybe they weren’t.

Maybe even Tony didn’t know who was the real him.

Maybe they all are.  
Maybe none of them are.

Maybe there is no Tony at all.

But for the sake of it, Tony smiles, puts on a play so to speak.  
When his smile slips, he puts it back, brighter this time.

Because maybe this time there will be a person behind the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
